


Old Friends

by cammiwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Sam Winchester Angst, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: You haven’t seen the Winchester’s since soulless Sam walked out on you nearly a decade ago. What happens when old yellow eyes pays one of your loved ones a visit and you’re sent back into the crazy life that you left behind?





	Old Friends

Your breath was ragged as you ran through the halls of the burning dormitory.

You didn’t know what had possessed you into visiting Kenny at his university but you knew now that whatever that feeling was, it was right.

You hadn’t seen your step son since he had left for college and that was about 6 months ago. Of course you had spoken to him every week since he left the hunting life for education. You were the only mother he’s known since he was 13. And you did love him like your own.

Despite only being married to his father for a few short weeks before he was possessed by a demon and eventually was killed by some hunters in Maine, you took in Kenny, even though you could have left him in the hands of someone else. But you felt a responsibility to raise that boy right.

You never doubted your parenting abilities until now. Maybe you were wrong to send him away from the hunting life. Maybe nobody could ever actually have a normal life.

“Jennifer” Kenny screamed as the flames whipped around him.

“Kenny, we have to go” You screamed over the roar of the fire.

“I can’t leave her” Kenny looked back at you and back towards the ceiling.

When your eyes met the sight in front of you, your stomach churned in recognition. The young blonde girl on the ceiling reminded you of the stories your ex boyfriend and his brother had told you about their mother and girlfriend.

“Kenny, it’s too late. We have to go” You tore your step son out of the dormitory and off the campus.

You both sat in the silence of your car on some dark road. You could almost hear Kenny’s mind racing.

“I didn’t know her” Kenny mumbled. “She was just some girl from my civics class. She asked to borrow my notes and now she’s dead”

“It’s not your fault” You whispered.

“How is it not my fault, Mom? That wasn’t natural. That came from me. From this life. She’s dead because she asked the one hunter in class for notes” Kenny’s outburst startled you. He was never the kind of kid to yell.

“It’s not your fault… because it’s mine. I know the demon that did this. And we’re going to need help catching the son of a bitch” You started your car.

“Why do we need help?” Kenny asked. You never needed help on hunts.

“Because the demon that did this, he’s been dead for nearly 10 years” You hit the gas and sped down the highway.

“Where are we going?”

“To see some old friends of mine”

A few hours later you were banging on an old door in Lebanon.

A young girl answered and you raised your eyebrows. That wasn’t who you expected.

“Can I help you?” The girl asked.

“I’m looking for Sam and Dean Winchester. Last I heard they were hauled up here” I crossed my arms.

“Maybe they are. Who are you?” She questioned.

“An old friend. Can I speak to one of them?” You sighed. This was gonna take a while.

“I don’t know-“

“Listen, do the holy water, silver and whatever test and let us inside. We need to speak to them. It’s urgent” You growled out. Your temper getting the best of you. You were usually level headed but the events of today and being forced to speak the man that destroyed your heart did not make you happy.

Once they had figured out that you were human, they let you both inside.

“Where are the boys?”

“They’re on a hunt” The girl who had finally introduced herself as Maggie, answered.

“Well get them on the phone and tell them Y/n’s in the bunker” You snapped. This was taking too much time. If you wanted to catch the son of a bitch, you needed to get on it quickly.

~~~

Sam, Dean and Mary had just finished off an entire nest of vamps when Dean’s phone started ringing.

“It’s Jack” Dean read his screen aloud. “Hey kid, what’s up?”

“Dean there’s a woman and a boy here looking for you and Sam” Jack said and Dean heard a muffled voice demand something. “She would like my to clarify that her name is Y/n”

“Y/n” Dean’s eyes went wide as they snapped to Sam. “Y/n’s at the bunker?”

Sam stopped breathing. You were back? After so long? His body filled with joy and regret…

“Who’s Y/n?” Mary asked.

“She’s uh-“

“Sam’s ex girlfriend who he left when he had no soul” Dean explained quickly. “Jack why is she at the bunker? Is she okay?

“She has a few burns but she has assured me that it is nothing she cannot handle. She has also asked me to tell you to get your… behinds back here because it’s urgent” Jack frowned at your choice of words.

In a matter of minutes the Winchester family was in the Impala and speeding back to the bunker as fast as they could.

Only one thought ran through his head.

 

_She’s back._


End file.
